Chutes de neige dans la nuit
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Une chute de neige s'abat sur Paris pendant la nuit et Chat Noir est excité.


**Titre :** Chutes de neige dans la nuit

 **Pairing :** Ladybug x Chat Noir (Ladynoir)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Une chute de neige s'abat sur Paris pendant la nuit et Chat Noir est excité. **  
**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** _Ce petit OS est à basé sur une prompt list pour les 25 jours de décembre (sous le hashtag #Tinsel Bug), et le douzième jour, intitulé « Snowfall at night », m'a inspiré pour un petit OS. Comme les autres OS postés sur tumblr, celui date également depuis un moment, depuis 2015 je crois même ! Lol De ce fait et étant donné que ce sont les premiers petits OS que j'ai écrit, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a pas énormément de paragraphes.  
Voilà pour les petites précisions. J'espère que mon petit texte vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! C'est toujours sympathique de savoir ce que les lecteurs ont aimés (ou détestés) ! :)_

* * *

Le portable de Marinette vibra et émit une douce sonnerie. Elle grogna à l'entente de la musique mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. La voix de Tikki, elle aussi réveillée, atteignit doucement ses oreilles.

« Marinette... Ton téléphone...

\- Laisse, marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller. Il va bien finir par raccrocher... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chance tourna en sa faveur et le téléphone cessa tout ses bruits. Alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement avec sa petite créature rouge, pensant enfin se rendormir, l'appareil se remit à sonner et à trembler.

Dans un gémissement agacé, la jeune fille tendit son bras au dessus de sa tête et tâtonna sur son matelas pour y chercher l'objet. Une fois trouvé, elle ne regarda même pas le nom de l'appelant, décrocha, et colla directement son téléphone près de son oreille.

« Allô... ? Grommela-t-elle d'une voix grave.

 _\- Ladybug ! »_

Marinette fronça les sourcils et se redressa à l'entente de la voix familière, tandis que Tikki se mit immédiatement à stationner dans les airs, prêt à transformer son amie si besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chat Noir... ? Il est... quatre heures du matin... Soupira-elle en louchant sur son réveil.

 _\- Regarde dehors, vite ! S'enthousiasma son partenaire à l'autre bout du fil._

\- Pourquoi ? Un Akuma a détruit la ville ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant un œil, peu soucieuse du danger qu'il pourrait y avoir.

 _\- Non mais dépêche-toi ! »_

Marinette soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il aussi excité, bon sang ? Elle se mit accroupit, ouvrit la fenêtre de son balcon et se leva pour regarder dehors. De la neige tombait abondamment et un vent froid soufflait. Elle frissonna automatiquement et referma sa fenêtre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la vitre.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial...

 _\- Mais si ! Insista-t-il. Tu ne vois pas ? Il neige à flot !_

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as réveillée ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, paupières closes, clairement irrité.

 _\- Mais il neige, ma Lady ! C'est formidable !_

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de chutes de neige de ta vie ? S'étonna Marinette.

 _\- Si mais jamais en pleine nuit ! Avec les lumières de la ville, tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?_

\- Si, très. Répondit-elle catégoriquement. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai -...

 _\- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Trancha-t-il, agité. Et si on se voyait tout de suite, au parc de la place des Vosges ?_

\- Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai cours demain, je te rappelle.

 _\- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai cours demain. C'est juste que.. euh... comment dire...? »_

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton soudain maladroit de son co-équipier.

« Je savais que tu avais un plan derrière la tête.

 _-... Te voir tourner au milieu des flocons de neige, le sourire aux lèvres, serait un spectacle vraiment très beau, avoua-t-il. Ça sera peut-être la seule nuit où il y aura une telle déferlante de neige, et je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde... »_

L'espace d'un instant, l'image que décrivait son partenaire flasha naturellement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui rata un battement de cœur et fut prise au dépourvue par son ton calme et sa voix douce. Elle ne put que lâcher un simple « Oh... » et Chat Noir en profita pour continuer.

 _« Je voulais simplement partager ma joie avec toi... S'il te plaît ! Rien que dix minutes ! » Implora-t-il._

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'héroïne réfléchit. Le square était juste à côté, elle ne serait donc pas très loin de la maison. Et puis, Chat semblait vraiment y tenir, elle pouvait bien lui accorder une faveur de temps en temps...

Les paupières closes, s'imaginant une fois de plus entourée de flocons de neige, sous la surveillance du sourire affectueux et des tendres yeux verts de Chat, elle céda.

« Rien que dix minutes, Chaton. »


End file.
